1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to silicone rubber particulate and more specifically to silicon rubber particulate coated with metal oxide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silicone rubber particulates, water-based dispersions of silicone rubber particulates, and methods for the preparation thereof are known from Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Kokai or Unexamined! Numbers 63-77942 77,942/88!, 64-70558 70,558/89!, and 63-309565 309,565/88!. It is also known that silicone rubber particulates are useful as additives for improving or modifying the physical properties of various types of organic resins.
However, the particles in the silicone rubber particulates of the prior art have a strong tendency to combine with one another and aggregate. This prevents the development of the properties associated with the silicone rubber particulate in and of itself and thus limits the applications of these silicone rubber particulates. For example, due to their ease of aggregation and poor dispersibility, the prior art silicone rubber particulates cannot be homogeneously dispersed in organic resins of a different type and therefore cannot satisfactorily manifest their properties or characteristics.